Lion Heart
by Mega DMX
Summary: Lincoln was bullied by Chandler 's gang and always being saved by Lynn . And when he hears a talk between his sisters that Lincoln doesn't has a backbone to protect himself that makes Lincoln sad . But when his parents encounter a letter for Lincoln to study abroad in Japan by a great and famous school they think that it will be a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This story is a request to The Storyteller993. Hope you enjoy and future chapters will come very soon.**

* * *

Nighttime in the Loud House, everyone is already sleeping except for Lincoln who is wide awake and is sitting on his bed in silent. Lincoln look down his bruised body as he groan a bit. How does this happen? Let's take it from the begin...

 ***Flashback***

It all started yesterday at school, the students are sitting in the cafeteria enjoying their lunch. Lincoln is having a chat with his friends Clyde, Liam, Rusty, and Liam.

"So, any plans for spring break?" Lincoln asks his friends.

"Nope. I'm just going to sleep all day." Zach smiled.

"Same here." Rusty smiled too

"Well, me and my dads are going mountain climbing over the break. I've already conquered my fear of heights so there won't be any worries." Clyde said.

"Me and Pa got a lot of work at the farm. No relaxing for me." Liam sadly said.

"That sucks." Rusty said pat Liam's shoulder.

"How about you, Lincoln?" Clyde asked Lincoln.

"Hmmm-I haven't thought of it yet. But I'll think of something when I get home." Lincoln said.

Chandler along with his gang just enter the cafeteria. Everyone are bit scared as they tried not to make eye contact on them. Since this is the last day before spring break and he's going away, he wants to give out a send off to his "friend". They make their way to Lincoln's table with a smile on their face. "Well, well, if it isn't "Larry the Albino". Chandler and his Gang laughed which got everyone attention.

"Back off, Chandler." Clyde warn Chandler.

"I see you're lame friends trying to protect you again. What's the matter, Larry? Too scared to fight your own battle." Chandler laughed.

Lincoln remain silent while not looking at him.

"Leave him alone, Chandler. Or you'll have to deal with us." Rusty threaten him.

"Oh really? I like to see you try." Chandler grin as he and his gang ready to fight.

Lincoln's friends are also ready to fight but they soon stop when Principal Huggins enter the cafeteria to speak with Lunch Lady.

"You got lucky." Chandler said as he and his gang quickly leaved.

"Phew. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad Principal Huggins shows up." Rusty said with a relief.

"Thanks, guys." Lincoln thanked them.

"You're our friend, Lincoln. We always got your back." Liam smiled giving him a thumbs up.

Lincoln smiled back and is gratefully that he have friends like them. But deep down inside, he wish he could do something instead of having his friends backing him up every time Chandler shows up to his face.

* * *

Later after school, Every students were happy as they ran out of the school that spring break had began. Lincoln tells his friends goodbye and will see each other after the break. Lincoln was walking down the streets to head home until one of Chandler's gang grab into the alley and toss him to the empty trash can.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Larry." Chandler said with his arm crossed.

Two member of his gang grab Lincoln by both arm as he struggles to break.

"I'm going away over the break. So, I'm leaving a farewell gift for you." Chandler throw few punches on him but as soon he stop, he hand one of his goon to throw him to the ground. "At least you can do is fight back."

Lincoln slowly got back on his feet and throw a weak punch. Chandler punch him in the face as he fell to the ground again. Chandler and his gang laughed at him on how weak and pathetic he is on the ground. As they laughed at him, one of the gang got hit by a baseball on the head. Chandler and his gang, and Lincoln turn and see it was Lynn who did and she's not to happy.

"Get away from my brother!" Lynn yelled holding her bat.

The Gang are scared to see an angry Lynn. "It's his sister! Let's get out of here!" They make a run for it.

"You're weak, Larry! Remember that!" Chandler remind Lincoln as he follow his gang.

Lynn rush to her brother to help him up. "You okay?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln nod.

"Come on. I'll take you home." Lynn said taking his hand and leave the alley.

Lincoln remain silent all the way. He had his chance with Chandler, and he blew it.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 1. Hope you guys and Storyteller993 enjoy it because more chapters will come soon.**

 **Also, check out my other Loud House fanfic because you'll enjoy it too.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Back home, Lynn carries Lincoln to his room and place him on his bed.

"There we go."

"Thanks, Lynn."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Lynn concern him.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine. Just going to rest up."

"Alright. I'm just going to be downstairs. If you need me, just hallow."

"Okay."

Lincoln watch Lynn leaves. _"Oh, Lynn. You're always there for me when I get into a situation even when we're kids."_

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

At the park, over at the sand box, two young bullies were holding young Lincoln by the arms as he begs Young Chandler is about to destroy his sand castle.

"Please don't, Chandler!" Young Lincoln cried.

"That's want you get for stepping in our territory, loser." Young Chandler grins.

As soon Chandler is about to kick his sand castle, a young girl call out him out.

"Hey, you jerks! Leave my brother alone!" Young Lynn yelled.

"And what are _you_ going to do about, girly?" He and his gang laughed at her.

Young Lynn growls. "Don't call me girly." She put the ball down, and kick it straight towards Chandler's head making his friends gasp.

Young Chandler stood up and begins to cry. "MOMMY!" He ran off as he cried.

His friends let go of Lincoln and follow his friend.

"Wow. That was cool, Lynn."

"Thanks, Lincoln."

The two look down the crush sand castle with her ball on top.

"Sorry." Young Lynn apologized.

"That's okay. Would you like to help me rebuild it?"

"Absolutely."

Lincoln gives her the shovel and two begin making a new sand castle. The two are happy and Lincoln is glad to have a big sister that looks after him.

 ***FLASHBACK END***

* * *

 _"You scare away my bullies constantly while I watch. *sigh* I wish I was strong as you, Lynn"._

* * *

Later that day, the rest of siblings return home and sees Lynn watching t.v.

"Hey, Lynn. You and Lincoln just got back from school?" Lori asks Lynn

"Yeah, he's upstairs recovering." Lynn told them.

"Recovering?" Luan questioned.

* * *

Back with Lincoln, Lincoln is napping until he has a serge to go used the bathroom to wash his face. But then he heard his sisters downstairs having a conversation so he carefully creak down the stairs and listen to them.

* * *

"What?! Again?!" Lori is surprised.

Lynn nod.

"This happen why to often. Lincoln needs to learn to grow a pair and fight back." Lola said..

"Dude, violence won't solve anything." Luna said.

"Yeah, I don't want Linky to fight someone. He's too pure, and sweet." Leni said.

"It works for me." Lola said crossing her arms.

"He should tell the teacher about this." Lana suggested.

Lola scoffs. "Like their much of help."

"Alright, alright, we'll talk more about this when mom and dad returns from work. They'll know what to do with him."

Lincoln heard enough so he quietly head back to his room.

 ***Present Time***

Lincoln sighed. "Mom. Dad. Sisters. I wish I was strong." Lincoln sit up from his bed and look at the nightly sky. "Be as strong as Lynn...but I doubt that's going to happen." Lincoln went back to sleep.


End file.
